忘れちゃう君 Akashi's part
by Alenta93
Summary: Ya, sebenarnya aku tak merayakan Natal. Hanya saja seseorang memintaku untuk tidak melewatkannya./ "Kalau begitu, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dua tahun dari sekarang dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan seperti ini saat salju di bulan Desember turun? Yakusoku shiyou."/ Sebuah kepingan memori indah saat bersamanya./ chapter 1 UPDATE! stelah sekian lama XD
1. Akashi's part - prologue

[colab FanFic] **忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

忘れちゃう君 © Alenta93 - Ryuu Dearu

.

**Length :** 672 words [prologue]

**Pairing :** AkashiXKise

**Genre[s] : **Romance | Friendship | Angst

**Warning[s] : **AU, MxM relationship, 1st POV

**Summary :**

Aku yang terbaring di balik selimut hanya mampu menolehkan kepalaku menatap bagaimana butiran-butiran lembut itu jatuh perlahan―mengambang di udara sebelum menyentuh tanah. "_Yuki_." Otakku menarik serangkaian memori yang berkaitan dengan salju pertama di bulan Desember. _Biasanya aku―_

**.**

**Comments :**

_Hai_, menelantarkan Labyrinth Memories yang lagi nge-_stuck_ di bagian Kise, saya dengan indahnya malah bikin _colab_ FanFic kemana-mana *nggak tau diri*_headdesk_* XDD maafkan sayaaa~~ *bows deeply*

Hhehe _I'm back with_ AkaKise_'s_ FanFic X3 _well, enjoy for the prologue .. Here we go _:D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

**[****wasurechau**** kimi ****– ****kau****yang****terlupakan****]**

.

―Akashi Seijuurou's part―

.

.

**p****r****o****l****o****g****u****e**

.

Salju pertama tahun ini baru saja turun kala aku membuka mata pagi hari ini. Menarik sepasang manik _crimson_ku untuk tak lepas memandang jauh jendela besar di sisi kanan ruangan serba putih ini. Seperti biasa dan seperti sebelumnya, ruangan steril ini dipenuhi bau obat-obatan khas yang kuhirup setiap harinya.

Aku yang terbaring di balik selimut hanya mampu menolehkan kepalaku menatap bagaimana butiran-butiran lembut itu jatuh perlahan―mengambang di udara sebelum menyentuh tanah. "_Yuki_. (Salju.)" Gumamku. Otakku menarik serangkaian memori yang berkaitan dengan salju pertama di bulan Desember. _Biasanya aku―_ Aku mengerutkan dahiku samar. Lembaran-lembaran yang penuh guratan memori itu seolah luntur dan hanya menyisakan lembaran kertas kosong. Apa yang biasa kulakukan saat salju pertama turun? _Aku―_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Akashi-_kun_. (Selamat pagi, Akashi-_kun._)"

Aku memalingkan pandangan dari jendela saat seseorang menyapaku. Kudapati seorang wanita muda dengan seragam putih rapi itu tengah tersenyum menghampiriku sebelum menggoreskan penanya pada papan jalan yang didekapnya.

"Permisi, saya akan mengecek keadaanmu hari ini." Wanita itu kemudian meraih infus yang tergantung, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sebelum kembali menggoreskan penanya―mencatat data yang ia perlukan. "Salju sedang turun di luar sana. Apa Akashi-_kun_ menyukai salju?" Perawat itu angkat bicara sebelum menyisipkan termometer kecil di sela leherku―memintaku untuk sejenak mengapitnya.

"Suka." Jawabku. Kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada jendela, tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku perlahan. "Aku ingin merasakan salju pertama di bulan Desember." Ujarku. Setelahnya aku kembali larut dengan butiran-butiran salju pertama di luar sana.

Keheningan kembali merayapi kubikel ruang serba putih ini. Aku hanya membiarkannya memeriksa tubuhku. Perawat itu tak mengajakku berbicara lagi, pun mengomentari jawabanku. Atau mungkin pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana sampai tak menghiraukan kalimat-kalimatnya?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mengekor setiap kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan segala peralatan medisnya sebelum melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Berdiri di depan kalender sejenak, perawat itu kemudian menyobek lembarannya. Tak lama kemudian, perawat itu kembali menghampiri ranjangku dan tersenyum. Sudut mataku mendapati angka pada kalender itu telah berubah. Aku memandang lurus pada kalender itu. 一月三日. _Ichi gatsu―mikka―? _(Tiga―Januari―?)

"Ada yang Akashi-_kun_ butuhkan?" Tanyanya yang mungkin menyadari tatapanku. "Kau merasa dingin? Apa penghangat ruangannya perlu kutambah?"

Mengalihkan pandangan, aku menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka mulutku untuk bicara namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Berdeham sejenak, aku kembali membuka mulutku dan mengatakannya dengan suara serak. "Bantu aku duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang."

Perawat itu kemudian mengulaskan senyumnya. "Baik, permisi~" Ujarnya seraya mulai membantuku bersandar―mengondisikan bantal di balik punggungku agar aku bisa merasa nyaman sebelum kembali menarik selimutku hingga batasan pinggang.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Setelah aku menggeleng saat ia bertanya lagi apa aku perlu sesuatu, wanita itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya undur diri, tersenyum padaku sebelum beralih dan menghilang di balik pintu putih itu.

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku menatap jendela. Tak bosan melihat langit kelabu khas musim dingin yang terbentang. Salju masih turun perlahan menimpa pepohonan tanpa dahan. Sinar mentari yang tak mau kalah dengan salju pertama yang turun menyentuh bumi pun menarik garis panjang dari celah awan kelabu, menampakkan seberkas cahaya kehangatan.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terpaku pada pemandangan di luar sana hingga suara derik pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi telingaku.

"_Ohayou_, Akashicchi~!"

Aku menoleh. Menyeret pandanganku yang semula terpaku pada pemandangan putih di luar sana, manik mataku mendapati sosok tinggi semampai bersurai pirang yang menyapa dengan lengkingan dan senyum cerahnya yang hangat. Sosok pemuda yang―cantik? Tapi―

"Kau... Siapa?" Suaraku nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bungkam dan tak berbicara. Pandanganku menatap kosong ke arahnya, merasa asing dengan pemuda cantik ini. Jujur, aku tak tahu siapa dia. Namun entah perasaan apa menyerbu dadaku. Perasaan itu membuat jantungku berpacu sedikit lebih cepat. Perasaan yang terus meluap, memenuhi rongga dada ini sampai terasa sesak.

_Apa? Siapa pemuda ini?_

Manik emasnya yang terkejut, senyum lebar di wajahnya yang perlahan pudar dan tubuhnya yang kaku seolah terpaku pada lantai yang dingin itu― Aku menelengkan kepalaku, aku takut aku telah salah berucap. Reaksi pemuda yang menjulang di hadapanku ini semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya.

_Siapa―? Apa aku mengenalnya?_

.

**E****n****d ****o****f ****p****ro****lo****g****u****e**

.

.

**A/N :**

_Anou saa_, buat colab kali ini―benernya―ada aturan maennya~ *bah! XDD*

_Eeto_, cerita ini benernya ada dua bagian .. Bagian Akashi dan Kise .. Tapi disini aku cuma post bagian Akashi aja .. Terus bagian Kise, ada di akun **Ryuu Dearu** :D

Jadiiiii buat yang penasaran ama apa yang dipikirkan Kise atau pengen tau kalo' dilihat dari sudut pandang Kise,―kalian pasti penasaran dan wajib penasaran *OY!*plakk*XD―silahkan melancong ke akun Ry dengan postingan judul yang sama―wasurechau kimi :3

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komennya untuk kelanjutan FanFic ini yak _minna_ .. _sankyuu_ buat yang udah nyempetin baca :*

_Hai_, sekian dulu .. _please wait for the first chapter_ :D


	2. Akashi's part - chapter 1

[colab FanFic] **忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

忘れちゃう君 © Alenta93 - Ryuu Dearu

.

**Length :** 3804 words

**Pairing :** AkashiXKise

**Genre[s] : **Romance | Friendship | Fluff [for this chapter]

**Warning[s] :** semi AU, boy's love, 1st POV

**Summary :**

Ya, sebenarnya aku tak merayakan Natal. Hanya saja seseorang memintaku untuk tidak melewatkannya. / "Kalau begitu, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dua tahun dari sekarang dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan seperti ini saat salju di bulan Desember turun? _Yakusoku shiyou._" / Sebuah kepingan memori indah saat bersamanya. Mengikat janji dengan mengaitkan kelingking seperti anak kecil. Menghiraukan dunia dengan senyum mengembang, saling percaya dan seolah tak memiliki masalah dalam menjalani hidup.

**.**

**Comments :**

Hai, the first chapter is up! :D moga masih pada iget ama FanFic ini */\*

Seperti sebelumnya, aku ama Ry sama" post chapter 1 .. buat **bagian Akashi**, **saya** yang post .. terus buat **bagian** **Kise** di post di akun **Ryuu Dearu** dengan **judul **yang** sama**―**wasurechau kimi** .. :D Untuk bacanya, nggak masalah mau baca yang mana dulu .. Feels free X3

Ah, balesan review seperti biasa ada di bawah stelah A/N :D

Oke, ini chapter satunya .. Please read and enjoy ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**忘****れ****ち****ゃ****う****君**

**[****wasurechau**** kimi ****– ****kau****yang****terlupakan****]**

.

―Akashi Seijuurou's part―

.

.

**Chapter****1 –****約束****[yakusoku]**

.

Menutup pintu, aku segera melesat keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Belum sempat langkahku menaiki anak tangga, tangan itu berhasil menarik sebelah lenganku―

"Tuan Muda Seijuurou! Biar saya yang belikan, Anda tunggu di dalam mobil saja."

―membuatku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatapnya yang menjulang di depanku. Aku menatap lurus manik coklatnya. "Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulang saja." Aku menarik lengan kananku menampik pegangannya dan kembali melangkah.

"Saya akan menunggu di mobil, lalu mengantar Tuan Muda ke tempat janjian."

Mendengus, aku membalikkan badanku― "Aku bukan anak keci―" ―dan mendapati punggung lebar itu telah beranjak sebelum memutari _porsche_ hitam itu kemudian masuk menempati bangku kemudi. Menghela nafas, aku kembali melangkah menapaki anak tangga menuju gedung bioskop itu―Touhou _Cinemas_.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dua lembar tiket telah berada di tanganku. "_Film_ romantis, huh?" Aku mendengus. "Untuk dua tiket ini aku harus mengantri di depan _jidouhanbaiki_* (_vending machine_) selama itu dengan harga 3600 yen**?" Ya, _Christmas Eve_. Tempat semacam bioskop ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja oleh para anak muda dan pasangan. "_Maa_, tidak buruk juga." Aku mengembalikan langkahku untuk keluar dari gedung ini sebelum kemudian mendapati mobil _porsche_ hitam itu terparkir di pinggir jalan. Aku memutar bola mata sebelum mendekatinya.

(*Di Jepang, tiket bioskop banyak dijual secara _online_ atau dengan _vending machine_.

**1 yen jika dirupiahkan menjadi sekitar Rp 110-120, anggap saja 1 yen = Rp 100. PS: harga tiket bioskop di Jepang itu―sangat―mahal―banget―XDD)

_Tok tok_

"Tuan Muda sudah mendapatkan tiketnya?" Suara berat itu menyambutku saat kaca mobil yang kuketuk itu perlahan terbuka. Mendengus, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dengan dua lembar tiket disana―menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluhan bersurai coklat itu mengulaskan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke tempat janjian dengan Tuan Muda Ryouta."

"Kiyoshi. Sudah kukatakan kau pulang saja."

"Saya sudah membiarkan Anda repot-repot mengantri untuk mendapatkan dua lembar tiket menonton, tolong biarkan saya untuk mengantar Anda." Senyumnya.

"Keras kepala!" Tukasku kemudian beralih memasuki mobil dengan membanting pintunya. Senyum itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Mobil bergerak perlahan menyusuri daerah Roppongi _Hills_ di bawah lingkupan langit kelabu sore itu. Roppongi, daerah sekitar kota Tokyo yang merupakan kawasan elit berisikan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, _apartment_ mewah dan butik-butik mahal. Aku menopang dagu seraya melempar pandanganku keluar jendela. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berjalan kaki dengan balutan mantel tebal atau beberapa tumpukan jaket memenuhi beberapa pertokoan yang penuh dengan hiasan Natal. Suhu sudah mulai beranjak turun sejak akhir musim gugur, ditambah dengan sang mentari yang mulai enggan menampakkan dirinya untuk membiaskan cahaya kehangatannya di bumi.

"Tuan Muda, nanti malam saya akan menjem―"

"Aku pulang bersama Ryouta. Kau tak perlu menjemputku nanti malam." Sambarku cepat, tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Manik coklat itu menatapku dari kaca spion depan dan aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku membalas tatapannya.

.

*******5****5*******

.

_Criing~_

Terdengar gemerincing lonceng kecil kala aku mendorong pintu _café_ sore itu. Mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, langkah kemudian membawaku pada salah satu meja kosong yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca di sisi _café_ ini. Sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi yang disusun berhadapan. Menanggalkan jaket hitam dengan menyisakan _jamper_ merah yang melekat pada tubuhku, aku menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Setelahnya, aku kemudian mengambil duduk.

Tak lama seorang pelayan mendatangi mejaku. "Permisi, apakah Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Ia menjereng buku menu di atas meja.

Tanpa menghiraukan menu yang teronggok di depanku, aku mendongak. Manik mataku mendapati sosok bertubuh jangkung dengan setelan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana panjang hitam serta celemek hitam yang tergantung di pingganggnya. Seorang pelayan dengan potongan rambut yang pendek tengah memamerkan senyumnya. Namun dari senyuman itu, aku tahu dia―perempuan. "Aku menunggu seseorang, bisa kau menunggunya dan kembali lagi saat dia datang?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Maaf, saya permisi~" Gadis itu menutup buku menu kemudian mengangkatnya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk sopan sebelum beranjak dari mejaku.

Pandanganku mengekornya. Tak lama, pelayan wanita lain―dengan seragam kebesaran yang sama―yang menggelung rambutnya dan menyimpannya di balik topi menepuk bahu gadis itu. _Kosupure?_* (_cosplay?_) Mengangguk, pelayan itu kemudian beralih ke sebuah meja dengan empat orang gadis yang duduk melingkar. Saat pelayan wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu, entah mengapa wajah gadis di depannya merona. Aku berjingat. _Hey, dia jelas-jelas wanita. Lihatlah._ Mendengus, aku membuang pandanganku._ Kurasa gadis-gadis itu buta._

(*Akashi mengeja _cosplay_ dalam pelafalan bahasa Jepang.)

Aku melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di lengan kiriku. Menghela nafas sejenak, aku menarik sikuku ke atas meja. Menopang dagu, aku mengarahkan pandanganku jauh ke pemandangan di seberang kaca besar yang menghubungkan _café _ini dengan taman di sampingnya. Beberapa pepohonan telah dihias dengan kerlap kerlip lampu, juga beberapa gantungan berwarna merah, hijau, perak dan emas―hiasan khas Natal. Begitu juga dengan _café_ ini. Di depan pintu masuk juga digantung topi Santa. Kemudian di sudut _café_ juga terdapat sebuah pohon Natal yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tinggi para pelayan disini telah terhias apik, lengkap dengan bintang berwarna keemasan tepat di pucuk paling atas pohon itu. Tak lupa kantung berbentuk kaus kaki dengan dominasi warna merah yang dipadu warna putih itu menggantung di samping meja kasir di dekat _pantry_ dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang menyembul dari sana― testimoni dari pengunjung sepertinya.

Ya, sebenarnya aku tak merayakan Natal. Hanya saja seseorang memintaku untuk tidak melewatkannya.

"A-Akashicchiiii, maafkan akuuu~"

Aku menyeret pandanganku dan mendapati sosok pirang itu berdiri di samping mejaku, menunduk sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Aku menghela nafas. "Sebelas menit empat puluh tujuh detik." Aku meliriknya yang terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Duduklah, Ryouta."

Kise Ryouta cepat-cepat mengambil duduk berseberangan denganku sebelum mulai menanggalkan syalnya. "Akashicchi belum pesan apapun?"

"Belum." Jawabku singkat seraya mengangkat tanganku, meminta salah seorang pelayan menghampiri kami.

"HA! _Yuki'ssu_!"

Sontak aku mengalihkan pandangan keluar, jauh menembus dinding kaca. Di luar sana, butiran-butiran putih itu turun perlahan. "Ya. Salju pertama di bulan Desember." Tanggapku.

"Permisi~"

Suara itu menginterupsi pendengaranku saat aku masih menikmati salju pertama yang turun. "Natal tahun ini juga akan menjadi _White Christmas_ seperti tahun lalu. Bukan begitu, _Okyaku-sama_* (Tuan)?" Pelayan itu ikut memandang salju di luar dinding kaca.

(*_Kyaku_ berarti tamu. Sebutan _Okyaku-sama/Okyaku-san_ biasa dipakai untuk memanggil tamu.)

"Benar! Indahnya~" Tambah Ryouta.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

Seperti sebelumnya, kini seorang pelayan laki-laki membukakan buku menu di hadapan kami. Tanpa membuka menu, aku memesan, "_Americano_ dan _Chips Barbeque_." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Ryouta yang sibuk menilik buku menu sementara mantel _cream_nya belum seutuhnya terlepas akibat perhatiannya yang teralih saat salju yang tiba-tiba turun itu. Aku menghela nafas―tak dapat menghilangkan senyum tipisku. "Kau pesan apa, Ryouta?"

"Ah aku?" Pemuda pirang itu semakin gusar dan mebolak-balik buku menu. "Hmm, aku mau―" Manik emasnya masih bergerak naik turun menatap buku itu. "_Saa~_ aku _Hot Chocolate_ dan _Spaghetti_ saja."

"Baik, maaf saya ulang untuk pesanannya. Satu _Americano_, satu _Hot Chocolate_, satu _Chips Barbeque_ dan satu _Spaghetti_. Mohon tunggu sebentar~"

Sesaat setelah pelayan itu berbalik, Ryouta segera menyuarakan lengkingannya―lagi. "Akashicchi! Akashicchi, apa kau tidak merasa _déjà vu_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi memandangnya. "_Déjà―vu?_"

"Tahun lalu. Tahun lalu Akashicchi juga memesan _Americano_ dan _Chips Barbeque_ saat kita merayakan _Christmas Eve_. Saat itu juga salju pertama sedang turun! Kau ingat?" Paparnya dengan manik emasnya yang berbinar.

Sekelebat memori menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ dalam kepalaku, menarikku untuk memutar kembali memori tepat setahun yang lalu. Ya, sama seperti sekarang, kami duduk dan menatap salju pertama yang turun tepat sehari sebelum Natal. Tapi saat itu― rasanya kami tidak duduk― saling berhadapan? "Ya, tapi kita tidak singgah di _café_ ini, bukan?"

Aku mendapatkan sebuah anggukan antusias. "Tidak. Saat itu kita mencoba _café_ baru di ujung distrik. Kita duduk bersebelahan di kursi tinggi dengan meja yang menghadapkan kita pada dinding kaca, Akashicchi. Lalu kita melihat salju pertama turun diantara kerlap kerlip lampu! Indah sekali."

"Hmm, sudah dua tahun ini salju pertama turun tepat saat _Christmas Eve_, ya? Jarang sekali." Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan menatap gumpalan es mini itu jatuh sebelum meleleh di permukaan tanah.

"Benar. Biasanya kita bisa merayakan _White Christmas_ di Hokkaido saja'_ssu_! Ini kedua kalinya kita bisa _White Christmas_ di Tokyo!" Serunya.

Jeda.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil menimpali. Hening sejenak. Lantunan lagu pujian khas Natal mengalun lembut mengisi keheningan diantara kami.

"Akashicchi!"

Aku menyeret pandanganku, menolehnya. "Hmm?"

"Besok! Ayo kita rayakan _White Christmas_ bersama!" Ajaknya tanpa mengurangi antusiasme seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Iya! Kita tukar kado seperti tahun lalu. Ya?"

Tak ingin senyuman manis sehangat musim panas yang kini merekah itu hilang dari wajahnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Haaahh, baiklah~"

"Akashicchi jangan sampai lupa! Kita tukar kado. Tu-kar-ka-do-!" Ryouta mengeja setiap suku katanya untuk menekankan kalimatnya. "Jadi Akashicchi bawa satu kado―"

"Aku tahu maksud dari tukar kado, Ryouta." Selaku.

"Tapi tahun lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Cibirnya.

Aku kembali menaikkan alisku, seolah berkata, _"Apa? Memang aku melakukan apa?"_

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus sebal. "_Mooouu!_ (Cukup!) Tahun lalu kau tak membawa apa-apa'_ssu!_" Ia kemudian membuang muka.

_Ah, benar juga._ Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat, tak dapat memungkirinya. "Tapi aku membelikannya saat kita pulang." Ujarku kemudian―membela diri. Ya, saat itu aku sengaja mampir ke sebuah toko dan membelikan kado Natal untuknya.

"Tetap saja aku yang memberikan kado Natal terlebih dulu, lalu Akashicchi membelikannya sebagai ganti kau lupa membelinya!" Sungutnya masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Bukankah kau yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama, Ryouta?"

"Itu kan karena aku yang lama memilihkan kado untukmu dulu'_ssu_! Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana wajah Akashicchi saat menerimanya, sampai-sampai aku lupa waktu." Kilah Ryouta masih membuang muka.

Aku menghela nafas. "Lalu, kalau kau butuh banyak waktu untuk memilihkan kado, kenapa kau tak membelinya sejak awal? Itu salahmu sendiri, sampai membiarkanku menunggu lebih dari satu jam!"

"_Moooouu! _Sekarang Akashicchi janji padaku kau tak akan lupa membawa kado lagi untuk besok!" Manik emas itu berkilat, menatapku tajam.

Memandangnya sejenak, aku memutar bola mataku. _Mari kita hentikan perdebatan tidak jelas ini._ "Aku mengerti. Aku akan memilihkan sesuatu yang cocok untukmu untuk kita tukar kado besok, Ryouta sayang~" Aku mengerling ke arahnya.

Cepat-cepat Ryouta membuang muka dan menyesap _Hot Chocolate_nya yang masih mengepul usai meniupnya pelan. Pesanan kami datang beberapa saat yang lalu saat kami masih berdebat. Tak menghiraukan pelayan wanita berambut pendek yang mengantar pesanan, Ryouta masih saja bersungut-sungut.

"Hmm~" Aku pun menarik cangkir _Americano_ itu dan menyesapnya perlahan, sebelum teriakan Ryouta kembali menyambangi telingaku saat aku meneguk Americano itu.

"AKASHICCHI!"

"PAHIT!" Umpatku.

Meletakkan gelas _Hot Chocolate_nya, Ryouta menelengkan kepalanya menatapku yang menunduk―tengah mengelap bibirku dengan tisu. "Akashicchi, kau belum memasukkan gula sama sekali'_ssu yo._ Tentu saja pahit." Ujarnya―berjingat memandangku.

_Benarkah?_ Rasanya aku langsung memasukkan dua kotak gula batu saat pesananku datang. _Biasanya begitu. Apa aku lupa?_

"Akashicchi lupa?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku kemudian menarik penjapit mungil di sisi gelas berisi penuh kotak-kotak kecil gula batu itu. Menjapitnya dua buah lalu memasukkannya pada cangkir _Americano_ku. Setelahnya aku berlaih pada sendok dan mengaduknya. Sejenak, aku kembali menyesapnya. _Benar, aku belum memasukkan apapun pada _Americano_ku kali ini_. "Maaf, aku lupa." Cengirku usai meletakkan kembali cangkir itu pada tatakan porselen di atas meja.

Ryouta menelengkan kepala. "Hnng? Seperti bukan Akashicchi saja." Cibirnya sebelum memutar garpunya kemudian memasukkan gulungan _Spaghetti_ itu ke dalam mulut. "_Umai!_ (Enak!)" Serunya kemudian kembali melilitkan untaian _mie_ itu pada garpunya.

Aneh memang. Namun aku tak begitu menghiraukannya. Sebuah kepingan _Chips Barbeque_ kemudian mengisi mulutku yang kosong.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Menengadahkan tangan di depan dada untuk menyambut salju pertama, Ryouta tak dapat menghilangkan senyum cerah itu dari wajahnya. "Akashicchi!" Aku menolehkan kepala, menjawab panggilannya. "Aku rindu sekali saat kita berjalan beriringan dengan salju yang turun perlahan seperti ini'_ssu_." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Sepasang manik emasnya berbinar cerah menatap lurus manik _crimson_ku.

Seulas senyum kutorehkan untuknya. "Aku juga ingin terus menikmati salju pertama seperti ini, Ryouta." Ikut mengulurkan tangan, sejenak aku menengadah, membiarkan butiran seringan kapas itu jatuh menyapa kulit pipiku.

"Kalau begitu, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dua tahun dari sekarang dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan seperti ini saat salju di bulan Desember turun? Menangkap salju yang jatuh dan membiarkannya meleleh di telapak tangan oleh suhu tubuh kita."

Aku mengangguk, kurasa tidak buruk juga untuk menjadikannya sebuah kebiasaan tiap tahunnya. "Tahun lalu kita juga berjalan seperti ini, kan?" Aku menanggapi.

"_Un!_ Maka dari itu, untuk tahun selanjutnya, ayo kita lakukan lagi, Akashicchi! _Yakusoku shiyou._ (Ayo berjanji.)" Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depanku―seperti anak kecil yang mengajak untuk mengikat sebuah janji. "_Genman o shite yakusoku suru'ssu yo!_ (Ayo berjanji lah dengan menautkan jari kelingking!)"

Tertawa renyah, aku mengulurkan tangan menyambut jari itu― "_Yubikiri o shite yakusoku suru? Mou gakki janee darou._ (Mengucapkan janji dengan mangaitkan jari kelingking? Kita sudah bukan anak kecil kan?)" ―namun aku mendapatkan sebuah kesungguhan saat menatapnya yang menjulang. "_Hai. Yakusoku da._ (Baiklah. Aku janji.)"

Usai berjalan sekitar lima belas menit lamanya, ditemani remang lampu jalan yang mulai menyala serta kerlap kerlip lampu dari pertokoan yang ramai, kami sampai di depan berpuluh anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan gedung bioskop yang kukunjungi sore tadi. Semilir angin musim dingin menembus jaket tebal serta mantel kami, membuat Ryouta menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan.

Aku menarik tas selempang di punggungku, hendak menarik keluar tiket yang sudah kubeli dengan mengantri lama itu. Tak lama, aku berjingat saat tak menemukannya usai mengobrak-abrik berbagai sisi tas merah itu. Tanganku kemudian beralih merogoh saku jaket hitam yang kukenakan. _Tidak ada_. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. _Kuletakkan dimana?_ Aku kembali merogoh saku _jamper_ merah di balik jaket hitamku. _Tidak ad―_

"Akashicchi?" Ryouta menepuk sisi bahuku.

"Sebentar." Tanganku kembali melakukan hal yang sama―merogoh saku celanaku. Dan kembali, aku tak menemukan apapun. Beralih pada tas selempang merahku, aku membuka dompet, berharap terselip di salah satu sisinya. Namun tetap, aku tak menemukannya. Aku berdecak frustasi. _Kemana perginya dua tiket sial itu?!_

"Akashicch―"

Sejenak aku menatap Ryouta yang menelengkan kepala memandangku sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dan mengulang kegiatan sebelumnya. "Aku sudah mengantri dan membelinya, Ryouta. Tapi―" Saat tanganku kembali tak menemukan apa yang kucari, aku kembali mendecakkan lidah kesal. "―tidak ada dimanapun!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashicchi~" Ryouta menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya. "Bioskopnya ramai sekali, tidak mungkin kita mengantri lagi, pasti kita akan kemalaman. Tapi kita bisa membelinya lagi besok."

"Tapi aku sudah―" Aku menghela nafas putus asa. Aku sudah berdebat dengan Kiyoshi. Pada akhirnya aku mengantri selama dua puluh menit dan membeli tiket itu sendiri. Dan lihat apa yang kulakukan? Aku menghilangkannya! Tiket itu―lenyap! Menghilang entah kemana.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Akashicchi~ Hmm―" Memasang tampang seolah tengah berpikir sejenak, Ryouta kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Besok, kita mengantrinya bersama sebelum tukar kado saja." Senyum cerah itu semakin mengembang. "Bagaimana?" Tawarnya.

Aku menatapnya datar―masih tidak terima dengan kecerobohanku.

"Sudah, Akashicchi. Kita masih bisa menontonnya besok." Ujarnya lagi. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke toko buku saja?" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menunjuk sebuah gedung di seberang jalan.

Manik mataku beralih sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjuknya. Tak lama sebuah tangan menyambut jemariku dan menarikku untuk berjalan cepat.

"Jalannya sedang di _stop_, ayo kita menyeberang!" Serunya yang sudah melangkah lebar mendahuluiku.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Sedikit menghela nafas, aku mengikuti langkah lebarnya memasuki salah satu dari deretan gedung tinggi itu. Sebuah tulisan "Books Morimo" besar tertera di sisian paling atas gedung. Masih menautkan jemarinya, Ryouta menarikku ke sudut ruangan sebelum menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, tempat banyak buku disusun rapi dan berderet dalam rak-rak tinggi.

"Ah, Akashi_cchi, _di sana!"

Aku masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan meneliti setiap sudut lantai ini saat suara cerianya menyambangi pendengaranku disusul dengan jemarinya yang menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

_Benar kan?_ Ryouta membawaku ke sudut toko buku, tempat banyak majalah terpajang berjajar pada rak kaca tinggi. _Tentu saja dia akan memamerkan―_

"_Aru!_" Serunya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangan mengambil sebuah majalah dengan gambar sosok pemuda pirang sebagai _cover_nya. "Akashicchi~ coba li―"

"Eh? Kise Ryouta, kan_?_"

Sebuah suara sontak membuatku melepaskan genggaman tangannya sebelum beralih menolehkan kepala pada asal suara. Terlihat dua orang gadis tengah memandang Ryouta dengan tatapan _horror_ sebelum lengkingan menyusupi gendang telingaku―

"Benar, kan?! Kau Kise Ryouta, kan?! Kyaaaaaa!_"_

―yang kemudian dihadiahi dengan tatapan orang-orang sekeliling ke arah kami―ah bukan, ke arah Ryouta, tentu saja. Kise Ryouta, si _Super Model_ remaja yang wajahnya sering muncul di berbagai _cover_ majalah.

"Kise-_sama,_ bolehkah kami meminta tanda tangan anda?_"_

"Kise_-sama,_ maukah anda mengizinkan kami untuk mengambil foto bersama anda?_"_

Perlahan tapi pasti, gerombolan itu mulai memenuhi sekelilingku. Menghela nafas kesal, aku bergeser menjauh sebelum telingaku tuli karena gadis-gadis itu suka sekali merusak pita suaranya dengan ber-_kyaa-kyaa_ ria seperti itu. Dan satu hal, apa mereka tak berpikir bahwa ini toko buku dan tak seharusnya mereka ber-_fangirling_ ria seperti itu?

"_Kise-sama!"_

"_Kise-sama…!"_

Manik mataku memaku sosok tingginya yang menjulang diantara kerumunan itu dari kejauhan, berharap ia tahu aku tidak suka jika acaraku diganggu dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan cara tidak mengenakkan seperti itu. Selama beberapa saat, manik madunya beradu denganku. Melirik cepat bagian atas rak terdekat dan mendapati tulisan 'kesehatan' pada _label_ yang terpajang, aku kembali menatap Ryouta tajam dan menunjuk deretan rak itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku akan menunggunya disana.

"_Mattaku!_" Dengusku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengan kiriku dan melangkah pelan menyusuri rak tinggi itu sebelum meraih asal salah satu buku diantaranya. Aku membukanya asal. _Ya, sepertinya aku bisa menunggunya dengan membaca ulang buku-buku disini. Membaca ulang? Ya, aku memiliki hampir semua buku disini dalam perpustakaan kecil di rumahku._

"_Afflicting nearly half of all persons over the age of 85, Alzheimer's disease kills nearly 100,000 Americas a year as it insidiously robs them of their memory and wreaks havoc on the lives of their loves ones. It was ones minimized and misunderstood as forgetfulness in the elderly―"_

_Eh?_ Aku mengernyit sesaat sebelum bergerak menutup buku yang kupegang dengan menyelipkan satu jariku pada bagian yang kubaca. Aku menilik judul yang tertera pada _cover_ buku itu. "_The Forgetting: Alzheimer's: Portrait of an Epidemic._". Aku menelengkan kepala, _sepertinya aku belum memiliki buku ini_. Aku kemudian membuka beberapa lembar dari depan, mencoba mencari halaman yang berisikan data buku itu―

Paperback: 304 pages

Publisher: Anchor; Reprint edition (2013)

Language: English

―"Baru?" Gumamku.

Selanjutnya, entah sudah berapa lama aku terhanyut pada isi buku itu. Aku masih berdiri dalam posisi yang sama, menghadap rak tinggi itu dengan menopang buku di depan dada. Setiap kalimat kubaca perlahan dan kupahami baik-baik. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk salah mendapatkan informasi hanya karena aku salah mengartikannya dari bahasa asing dalam bahasaku. Aku selalu melakukannya setiap kali membaca buku yang berbahasa asing.

Pandanganku berhenti menilik tulisan kecil yang tercetak rapi itu saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok Ryouta yang tengah membungkuk, mengintip sisi depan buku yang kubaca. "Kau sudah selesai?" Aku segera menutup buku itu dan menyelipkannya kembali diantara deretan buku-buku yang terjajar rapi disana.

"Ya, sudah beres," Jawabnya disertai anggukan.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau berdiri dengan pose aneh disini? Kau membuat orang-orang memandang aneh ke arahku," Celaku. Jujur saja aku kesal. Belum selesai aku merasa lebih baik setelah kehilangan tiket menonton, disini aku malah harus menunggunya meladeni _fans_nya yang berisik itu.

"Apa?! Memangnya siapa yang melihatmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri Akashicchi. Mereka sedang melihatku, karena aku adalah Sang Model Kise Ryouta. Enak saja!" Tukasnya membela diri.

Maa_, mungkin aku memang terlalu percaya diri._ "Mm-hm," Aku menganggukkan kepala lelah. "Ya, aku tahu kau adalah _Super Model_ yang sangat terkenal itu sampai-sampai kau mencampakanku di sudut toko buku ini sendirian karena ulah _fans_mu yang berisik itu."

Ryouta tampak menyesal setelah aku mengungkapkan kekesalanku. "Hei― ayolah, jangan bicara begitu, Akashicchi~ maaf ya sudah membuatmu menungguuu~" Ia bergelayut manja di lenganku. Ya, ini juga salah satu kebiasaannya saat merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf.

Aku menarik lengan kiriku, sedikit menyeringai. "Dua puluh menit delapan belas detik." Ucapku. "Berikutnya kau harus mentraktirku." Tuntutku tanpa melepas pandangan padanya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, aku sudah di sini sejak tadi, tahu! Hitunganmu salah Akashicchi!"

Aku melengos pergi tanpa menghiraukan sangkalannya. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu dua kali dalam sehari, Ryouta. Satu kali traktiran apa salahnya?"

.

*******5****5*******

.

"_Okaerinasai._"

Suara berat Kiyoshi Teppei kembali menyapaku saat aku melepas sepatu di _genkan_ usai menutup pintu. Tanpa menjawabnya, aku pun melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan tas selempangku di lantai begitu saja. Sudut mataku menangkap sosok tinggi itu tengah sibuk di dapur. Tak memedulikan keberadaannya, aku melempar tubuhku berbaring pada _sofa_ panjang.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang biasa sesorang ucapkan ketika memasuki rumah?"

_Arrgh!_ Selalu saja begitu. Dia terlalu menyebalkan! Tak ingin mendengar omelannya lebih lama, aku menghela nafas. "_Tadaima._"

"Saya baru saja mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Menu hari ini _Karaage_ dengan saus _Teriyaki_." Ujarnya, yang kuyakin senyum menyebalkan itu turut menyertai setiap ucapannya.

_Tsk! _Aku membungkus manik _crimson_ku. Lelah. Aku berusaha mencari ketenangan, namun kembali terusik oleh pertanyaannya.

"Oh Tuan Muda Ryouta tidak mampir?"

"Tidak. Rika-_nee_ memintanya untuk langsung pulang setelah acaranya denganku selesai." Jawabku seraya menarik kedua tangan dan menyelipkannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan. "Berhenti bertanya, Kiyoshi, aku lelah." Titahku kemudian. "Dan berhenti berbicara sopan jika hanya berdua denganku! Aku pusing mendengarnya." Imbuhku kembali memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, aku merasa kakiku sedikit digeser. Membuka mata, aku mendapati Kiyoshi duduk di _sofa _tempatku berbaring. _Apron_ biru tua itu masih menggantung di lehernya. "Ini, air hangat." Mengganti bahasa sopannya, ia mengangsurkan segelas air putih. "Lelah? Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ryouta sore tadi?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan terakhirnya, aku menarik tubuhku duduk sebelum menyambut dan perlahan meneguk air hangat itu. "Banyak hal yang membuatku kesal hari ini. Aku menghilangkan tiket menonton." Jawabku.

"Pfft~ maaf?"

Aku melirik tajam pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku ini. "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali, Kiyoshi! Aku menghilangkan tiketku!" Ujarku ketus, kesal melihatnya yang menahan tawa.

"Hhahaha maafkan aku, Sei~ apa ini yang kau cari?" Kiyoshi mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku kemejanya di balik _apron_ sesaat setelah mengambil alih gelas di tanganku dan meletakkannya di meja berkaki rendah di depan kami.

Aku terbeliak sebelum menyahut kasar lembaran itu. "Kau―!" Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau mengambilnya dariku?!"

"Hei, jangan menuduhku tanpa bukti seperti itu Sei. Aku menemukannya di jok belakang saat aku selesai berbelanja." Manik coklatnya tak menyiratkan kebohongan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengantarnya?! Kau tahu, aku harus menunggu Ryouta yang meladeni _fans_nya di toko buku karena aku kehilangan ini dan tidak jadi menonton!" Aku mengangkat tiket itu.

"Aku menemukannya satu jam yang lalu. Saat kulihat jam mulai film yang tertera disana, aku tahu kalau aku mengantarnya sekalipun, kalian tetap tidak akan bisa menonton karena kalian terlambat empat puluh menit." Kiyoshi menjelaskan.

Aku menggeram kesal kemudian melemparkan tiket tak berguna itu sebelum menarik diriku berdiri dan beralih ke kamar, menyeret tas selempangku.

"Sei, sepuluh menit lagi makan malam siap. Aku tinggal menggoreng _karaage_nya." Aku mendengar Kiyoshi berteriak.

"Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku tidak lapar." Rasa kesal cukup membuat rasa laparku hilang dan perutku kenyang seketika.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan."

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar, melongokkan kepala. "Tidak mau. Sudah, siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi lalu tidur." Titahku sebelum kembali menutup pintu. _Oh ayolah, katakan padaku berapa banyak hal yang tak membuatku kesal hari ini._

.

.

Sebuah kepingan memori indah saat bersamanya.

Mengikat janji dengan mengaitkan kelingking seperti anak kecil. Menghiraukan dunia dengan senyum mengembang, saling percaya dan seolah tak memiliki masalah dalam menjalani hidup.

**.**

**.**

EndOfChapter1-約束

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Hwaaa! Padahal cuma berapa scene tapi panjaaaang jadinya .. Dx ne, dou omou kanaa? Hows? Gimana? Hhehe maaaaaaaff banget banget apdetnya lamaa sekalii .. *bowsdeeply* karena colab, jadi banyak yang musti diomongin bareng .. dan ntu memakan waktu juga *alesan*slapped* XDD nggak sih, benernya kita sibuknya juga gantian soalnya OTL giliran Ry udah kelar, aku malah yang ilang mood buat lanjutin scene terakhir *bakbughduakhbletakh* XD

Ohya, makasiiiihh buat yang udah mampir, nyempetin baca, review, fave, follow dan silent readers juga .. X3 Review kalian moodbooster banget buat kita .. :D Hai, mohon komennya buat kelanjutan FanFic ini yak .. sankyuu :*

.

.

Balasan Review ! X3

Hai, as usual, you could skip this part .. Okay, thanks to all of you who mind to write down your comments on reviews coloum .. thankyougarimuch! *HAH?* XDD hhehe baiklah, saya akan membalas review-review yang udah masuk :D

**Zelvaren** **Yuvrezla :** halo, ren~ maidoari~ selalu nyempetin mampir buat baca n review FanFicku X3 hhaha angsty" gimana gitu yak? Mari kita liat kelanjutan chapternya XDD *plakk* hwaaaaa makasih banget klo ren suka ama pendeskripsianku .. hhehe *jadi malu*apasihkamuNa!* XDDD

Hmmm~ klo prediksi ren gimana? Akashi nya kenapa hayo? Fufufu~ *sokmisterius*bah* XDD hwaaaaa ini baru prolog ren~ kok udah ngomongin ending? Tapi berspekulasi nggak masalah sih~ hhaha silahkan menebak-nebak, saya dengan senang hati membacanya :D

Hai, ganbarimasu! *u*9 skali lagi makasih banyak ren~~ X3

.

**Seijuurou** **Eisha :** hhahaha halooo eichan~ makasih udah mampir yak~ :D

boleh, kok, pinjem, tapi ntar jangan lupa dibalikin yak~ sapa tau becaknya ntar jadi lucky itemnya Midorin~ *plakkplakk* XDD

.

**Ze-chan** **Seijuurou : **ohayo ! :D sebelumnya makasih udah mampir yak X3 hhaha iyaa, klo author sama n judul sama sih mungkin ke-publish dua kali mikirnya XDD hhaha tapi ni aku ama Ry sengaja pke judul sama sih .. cz ceritanya sama, tapi dari dua sudut pandang gitu :D moga nggak bingung yak~

Sebenernya aku juga biasa bikin FanFic AkaKise, cuma akhir-akhir ini lagi melancong bikin AkaKuro .. n tnyata FanFic AkaKise emang jarang banget yak~ Dx Hwaaaahh makasih udah suka ama pendeskripsianku X3

Hai, kita usahain apdet cepet yak~ sankyuu~~

.

**el** **Cierto : **hhoho makasih udah mampir baca yang Akashi's part juga :D

wah, aku nggak perna bikin AkaKise yang sad-end atau angsty lho btw~ baru pertama kali 'ngebunuh' chara Akashi ya di 49 days kmaren XDD tapi semoga aja yang ini sesuai harapan yak~

Kita usahain cepet apdet, sankyuu~

.

**Shiro** **Yuki : **hay shichan~ makasih udah mampir ke akashi's part juga yak~ :D

Hmm sebenernya keseluruhan satu cerita, tapi emang dibikin dua cerita dari sudut pandang berbeda .. masing-masing dari Akashi dan Kise XD Biar lengkap gitu hhehe soalnya kan kita pke first POV XDD

.

**Yuna** **Seijuurou : **Halo, ka'yuna~ masih ujian kah, jadi nggak login pas baca ini dulu? XDD tapi makasih~ biar FFn waktu ntu sempet error tapi udah nyempetin baca begitu FanFic"nya pada muncul ke permukaan[?] .. :D

Wah, buat keseluruhan ada berapa chapter, kita masih belom nentuin kak hhe moga nggak panjang" banget cz takutnya malah bosen ntar XDD ohya, untuk tiap chapternya bakal ada dua bagian kayak prolog: Akashi's part ama Kise's part .. jadi buat seterusnya aku bakal post Akashi's part aja tiap chapternya, sementara Ry post yang Kise's part, begitu~ :D

Maidoari ka'yuna yang musti ngikutin FanFic"ku X3

.

**Kagamine** **lizzy : **Hay lizzy~ sankyuu udah mampir yak :D hwahahaha kelam yak ? Tapi pas banget juga, langit musim dinginnya juga kelam .. *plakk*

Hhehe makasih~ ditunggu lagi reviewnya :D

.

**Revantio** **Van ****Cario**** :** hhahahaha maaf~ saya emang sadis .. jadi motong prolog disaat tragis[?] dengan tidak memikirkan perasaan reader juga .. *plakk* tapi maksudnya kan biar penasaran hhehe *gotkicked* XDD

Hai, kita usahain apdet cepet yak~ makasih udah mampir :D

.

**Yuka** **Chitsuki :** eh? Nangis kah? Jangan dulu~ kan baru prolog .. hhehe wah semangat banget naek puncak bukitnya, doyan am genre angst atau hurt/comfort kah? XD

Oke, pasti dilanjutin kok, maaf klo mungkin rada lama yak~ btw sankyuu udah mampir n baca yak :D


End file.
